El Florecer De La Justicia
by macerdejo
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en el gran reino de París, donde las mariquitas salpican los bellos paisajes diurnos y los gatos negros lideran la noche, el rey Gabriel y la reina Emilie tuvieron un hijo. El heredero tomó el nombre de Adrien, y tras su madurez este decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano para cuidar al pueblo como su padre no estaba haciendo.
1. I

Al fin podía sentir el suave viento acariciando su rostro. Finalmente, después de muchos rechazos e insistir en ello, el príncipe había conseguido el permiso de Gabriel para, por primera vez en sus dieciséis años, salir a dar un paseo por el reino.

-¿Ya estás contento, chico?- Preguntó el escudero, con cierto tono de burla.

-Realmente preferiría no tener treinta hombres vigilando cada paso que doy.- Suspiró, resignado.- Un poco de libertad, ya sabes.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, Adrien.

Afirmó lentamente; Plagg tenía razón, bastante era que su padre le hubiese dejado salir. Así Adrien se limitó a ignorarlos durante todo el camino.

Se dirigían hacia el mercado central para comprar un nuevo ramo de flores para la reina. Que a decir verdad, aunque ya habían pasado nueve meses, el joven aún no había superado su muerte. Dolía, y mucho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía, hasta que sintió algo chocar contra sus piernas, haciendo que abriera sus verdes ojos, sorprendido.

-¡Manon!- Se escuchó gritar a unos niños mientras se alejaban lentamente.

-¿Ahora le cortaréis la cabeza?- Preguntó repentinamente uno de los niños, temblando de miedo.

-¿Le torturaréis?

-¿Le serviréis como esclava?- Una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del rubio.

-¡¿Por qué haría eso?!- Negó firmemente, extendiéndole una mano a la pequeña asustada. Pero, justo antes de llegar a tocar su mano, dos guardias interrumpieron con cierto reproche. Los niños se acercaron para levantar a su compañera, se inclinaron y huyeron inmediatamente.

Adrien sonrió pesadamente mientras se alejaban. "¿Por qué pensarían algo así?", era la pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza. Durante todo el camino su mente comenzó a indagar entre aquellos pensamientos "¿Había hecho algo malo?".

Observó a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta de que eran un verdadero espectáculo desde que salieron de palacio. La gente les señalaba, cuchicheaban y miraban con cierto miedo. El joven príncipe exhaló.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como aquellos niños?- Susurró en apenas un hilo de voz, lo que hizo que Plagg le mirara con cierta curiosidad.

Finalmente llegaron al mercado. El rubio nunca había visto a tanta gente desconocida junta, solo conocía a los miembros de la realeza, aristócratas y duques. Lamentablemente, la gran mayoría de personas no se veían muy bien. Parecían hambrientos, estaban sucios y en la calle. Estaban sufriendo.

Después de comprar un hermoso ramo de nomeolvides, las flores favoritas de Emilie, la difunta reina, ambos chicos decidieron acercarse a un puesto de quesos que había cerca, ya que llevaban un rato caminando y el hambre les consumía. Todos lucían exquisitos, la vendedora ofreció varios de estos para probarlos.

-¡Me gusta este!- Exclamó Plagg.

-¿En serio? ¿Camembert?- No pudo evitar una clara mueca de disgusto.

-Ya sabes que me gustan los sabores fuertes.- Rió el escudero.

-Está bien. Entonces deme dos de estos, porfavor.- Nada más pagar se oyeron unos gritos que procedían del final de la calle. De lejos se podía apreciar un grupo de personas, las cuales no solo gritaban, si no que también lanzaban comida a lo que parecía ser un muchacho.

Se acercaron contemplando la horrible escena. Adrien sentía como tenía el corazón en un puño.

Se trataba de un jorobado que estaba lleno de tomates, los cuales seguían siendo lanzados con furia por la muchedumbre. El rubio no podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada, así que su voz actuó por voluntad propia.

-¡¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?!- Los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

-¡Es el príncipe!- Gritaban todos sorprendidos y fue entonces cuando la tortura al pobre jorobado cesó. Antes de actuar, el de ojos verdes notó como unos fuertes brazos tiraban de los suyos. Eran los guardias, que le llevaban de vuelta al castillo con esa expresión fría de siempre.

-¡Soltadme! ¡No lo puedo dejar así!- Haciendo oídos sordos consiguieron dejar al joven Agreste en el palacio.

Entró en su alcoba dando un portazo. La rabia le consumía. No paraba de dar vueltas, maldiciendo a esos "desgraciados" del mercado, maldiciéndose a mí mismo por no haber sido capaz de ayudar al pobre jorobado. Mientras, Plagg estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mofándose. De pronto, se oyó como alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta tras esta. Entró Nathalie, la consejera del rey, quien habló tras hacer una reverencia.

-Adrien, su padre le está esperando.- A continuación se retiró.

Tras compartir miradas con Plagg, ambos se dirigieron al salón del trono.

-Siéntate.- Después de dudarlo un poco, el chico obedeció,sentándose en el trono de su madre. Se sentía tan vacío desde que ella no estaba. El rey ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a su hijo.- Ya deberías saber el deber de un príncipe, Adrien.

-El deber de un príncipe es el de velar por su pueblo, padre.- La tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente.

-¡El deber de un príncipe es el de prepararse para ser un buen rey! ¡No formar el escándalo que hiciste esta mañana ni interferir ante mis órdenes!- Se levanté repentinamente, confrontándolo.

-¡Entonces fue tu culpa! ¡Tú permitiste eso! ¡No eres un rey, eres un monstruo!- Apretó mis puños, decepcionado.- No proteges tu pueblo, ¡lo destruyes!

-Tú no lo entiendes, Adrien. ¡Lo que yo haga por el pueblo no te incumbe!- Gabriel se levantó, lo cual hizo retroceder al menor.- ¡Estás castigado por toda la eternidad!

-¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!? ¡Ya me da igual todo!- Sus verdes ojos se cristalizaron, mostrando la frustración del muchacho.- Ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver.- Apenas conseguía decir dos palabras sin que la voz le temblara. Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse sin dar más explicaciones.

-¡Adrien, vuelve ahora mismo!- Su voz era firme.

El recién mencionado se giró. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos.- Mamá no querría esto.

Sin esperar respuesta, el príncipe Adrien salió con Plagg del salón. para volver a la alcoba. Se tiró a la cama, hundiendo su rostro sobre una de las almohadas, la cual calmó todos sus gritos. Entonces notó como el colchón se hundía a su lado.

-La llevas clara, chico.- Se mofó Plagg.

El menor levantó la cabeza, no dudando ni dos segundos en responder.

-Saldré.- Estaba completamente decidido.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo que saldrás?- El escudero le observó con curiosidad; él era el único que no le juzgaría.

-Lo que acabas de oír, saldré.

* * *

N/A: Hola, ¡aquí África y jubi!

Esté está siendo nuestro primer fanfic (de muchos más si sale bien), el cual estamos disfrutando mucho escribiendo y esperamos que a vosotros también os guste.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. II

-¿Pero cómo que pretendes salir?.- Plagg observó a su amigo con cierto asombro.- Adrien, eres un príncipe. Te reconocerán allá a donde vayas.

-Eso puedo solucionarlo.

Tras reincorporarse se dirigió a la cómoda, revolviendo algunos cajones. Sentía al escudero a sus espaldas.

-¿Y cómo pretendes salir de aquí?.- Incluso sin mirarlo, se podía notar su sonrisa irónica.- No es como si no hubieran cien guardias resguardando el castillo.

Adrien encontró un pedazo de tela negra. Se sentó en un pequeño escritorio de madera y con la ayuda de la luz de una lámpara de aceite, comenzó a cortar algunos trozos. Tras un buen rato, decidió responder al moreno.

-Tú me ayudarás.- Dijo mientras hacía dos agujeros en un pequeño trozo de tela, del tamaño de la mitad de su rostro. Lo amarró por detrás de su cabeza, mirando a Plagg con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Quién dijo que te ayudaría?- Se encontraba serio, con los brazos cruzados. La impecable sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció.

-Está bien, entonces lo haré solo.- Se quitó el trozo de tela que cubría sus ojos volviendo al trabajo. Esta vez agarró un fragmento de tela que medía su mismo tamaño.- Pero si me ocurre algo, sabes que acarrearás tú las consecuencias.

El joven rió repentinamente, acariciando el hombro de Adrien.

-Sabes que lo haré, chico.

Aunque fuera obvio por la relación de Plagg y Adrien como escudero-príncipe, Plagg siempre estaría ahí para el rubio. No solo porque estuviera a cargo de su protección y que recibiera un pago por ello, los jóvenes también tenían una fuerte amistad. Plagg era bastantes años mayor que Adrien pero todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la vida del castillo los hizo ser muy cercanos.

Una hora después la capa ya estaba terminada. Entonces, Adrien cogió algunas prendas que la complementaban: una chaqueta con un cinturón, junto con unas mallas que le darían elasticidad y unas botas y guantes que protegerían sus pies y manos. Absolutamente todo era negro.

-¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó, colocándose por último el antifaz.- ¿Crees que alguien me reconocería?

-Opino que pareces un payaso.- El joven golpeó suavemente su hombro, molesto.

-¡Plagg!

-Está bien, está bien.- Observó de nuevo a su amigo en silencio, mirándole de arriba a abajo.- Pero llevo preguntándome esto desde que empezaste con todo el numerito, ¿cual es tu propósito ahí fuera?

-Lo que padre no desea hacer, implantar justicia.

-¿Insinuas que pretenderás ser un héroe?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi pueblo sufre.

-Será muy arriesgado, te meterás en grandes problemas si te descubren.- Dijo el de piel oscura, asombrosamente preocupado.- ¿Y has pensado algún nombre, chico?

-¿Un nombre?- Rascó su nuca, pensativo. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Déjame pensar.- Plagg apoyó su barbilla en sus dedos índice y pulgar. - Misterioso y solitario… vestimenta negra… ¿Qué te parece Chat Noir?

-Chat noir… me gusta.

Irónico era, que el gato negro, símbolo de la mala suerte, fuera el que se encargaría de ayudar y brindar buena fortuna a los más desfavorecidos.

Tras un corto silencio, Adrien se dirigió a la ventana, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a salir por esta.

-¿Cuándo piensas irte?.- Aquella pregunta hizo sonreír al rubio con orgullo.

-Ahora mismo.

-¿Ya?- Plagg miró extrañado al príncipe, andando hacia algún lugar.- ¿No crees que se te olvida algo?

-¿Olvidarme algo?- Negó suavemente, buscando algo por la habitación que pudiera ayudarle a bajar, ya que las enredaderas no parecían muy buena opción.- Lo tengo todo controlado.

Se tensó al momento, sintiendo cómo algo afilado rozaba su espalda. Se giró, abriendo sus luceros con una expresión de sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-A esto mismo me refería.- Extendió ante el menor una fina espada, no sin antes soltar una pequeña carcajada.- La necesitarás, a menos que planees pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Y ambos sabemos que no saldrías muy bien parado.

El chico la observó brillar, dudoso.

-Mi propósito es de ayudar a la gente, no dañarla.

-Es simple defensa, Adrien.- Afirmó lentamente, amarrandose la funda a la cintura.

Ahora sí, ya estaba listo. Agarró una gruesa cuerda, atándola a una de las patas de la cama.

-Creo que esto será suficiente para soportar mi peso.- Desde luego el mueble no era poco pesado.

La primera misión de Chat Noir sería llevar alimento suficiente para el hambriento poblado, como era normal, el príncipe Adrien no acostumbraba a ver la realidad que se escondía fuera tras las paredes del castillo y aún se lamentaba por permitir que su gente se viera en el estado que conoció por la mañana. El rubio agarró de una enorme fuente varias piezas de fruta, guardandolas en el interior de una bolsa que, pese a su pequeña apariencia, tenía espacio suficiente para todo el festín.

Colocándose la capucha para ocultar sus dorados cabellos, Chat Noir se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, colocándose sobre esta admirando el exterior. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Por fin podría sentir la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Mientras bajaba podía notar la mirada vigilante de Plagg, recordándole que tuviera cuidado, ya que esta sería la primera vez que estuviera completamente solo ante cualquier clase de peligros. Pero, sinceramente, eso era lo que más emocionaba al de ojos verdes.

Llegó al suelo. Gracias a sus oscuros ropajes y a sus silenciosos y veloces pasos pudo salir del castillo sin ser visto por los guardias. Estos nunca fueron tan increíbles en su trabajo. Sentía euforia al notar como el viento ondeaba su capa, poder ver desde otra perspectiva el cielo estrellado, no encontraba palabras para describir ese sentimiento que le llenaba de alegría y vigor. El propósito del chico era ser lo menos ruidoso posible, pero no pudo evitar dar un grito de felicidad al estar en tal situación.

Después de la pequeña pausa marchó al mercado, donde la gran mayoría de mendigos se encontraban.

-No entiendo como padre puede permitir todo esto.- Se dijo a sí mismo, observando la pobreza que encontraba en mi camino.

Estos se hallaban con temor en sus miradas, creyendo que las intenciones del héroe eran viles. El joven lo comprendió, si una figura oscura se le acercara en la noche él también se asustaría. Fue un alivio ver como esas miradas se convertían en unas de esperanza al ver la fruta que traía consigo.

Iba repartiendo allá a donde iba, incluso se olvidó del lugar al cual se dirigía.

-Ahora nos divertiremos contigo, ¡pedazo de orco!- Escuchó que decían a lo lejos cuatro hombres entre risas. El "orco" del que estaban hablando era el joven jorobado que encontraron por la mañana. Ayudarle sería otro de los trabajos de esa noche.

Se acercó al grupo con una actitud altanera, intentando ocultar el espanto.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo el rubio con un tono burlón dando pasos firmes para imponer a los desgraciados, cosa que funcionó con algunos, menos con el que parecía ser el mayor, el cual se acercó al chico.

-¿Y tú quién eres, niñato?- Preguntó con una grave voz, dirigiéndose hacia Chat Noir con la cabeza alta, mirando con arrogancia.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla.- Respondió el héroe con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Su contrario rió ante la respuesta y un sonido metálico se escuchó al desenvainar su espada. Los demás repitieron el acto. El de apodo gatuno no tenía pensado usar su arma hoy, pero ya no tenía más remedio.

-Tienes ganas de juego, ¿eh niño?.- Echó una carcajada. -Juguemos.

Entonces uno de sus hombre corrió hacia Chat Noir, espada en mano, llamando su atención y consiguiendo alertarle. Ágilmente, el rubio pudo empuñar su arma parando el golpe. Por primera vez, Adrien se sintió agradecido por todos esos años de duro entrenamiento de esgrima con Plagg.

Tras parar otro golpe más, sintió cómo dos hombres se unían a la pelea. Con un rápido giro pudo defenderse, y aprovechando el momento de confusión de uno de ellos que, tras una patada, se había despojado de su hoja, corrió fuera del callejón donde se encontraban. Con la vista, el chico buscó al jorobado, quien al parecer había huído hace rato. Un par de calles más tarde pudo respirar tranquilo, parecía que no le habían seguido. Aprovechó que había dejado de ser perseguido para recuperar un poco de aire, recostándose en un gran muro que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

-Vaya, vaya.- Chat Noir se tensó inmediatamente y sintió como la piel se le erizaba al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo, adoptando una postura de defensa.- Parece que el niñito se ha acobardado.

-¿Asustarme, yo?- Rió.- El cobarde aquí eres tú. Cinco hombres contra uno, eso no es justo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, y tras hacerle una señal a sus hombres, estos se retiraron.

-Como desees.

Mostrando sus blancos dientes se abalanzó hacia el menor, el cual, puedo detener su ataque de nuevo. Dañarlo iba en contra de sus principios, por lo que tenía que abastecerse de sus codos y patadas. El hombre cayó llevándole consigo, lo que acabó en un tira y afloja en el suelo. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente, y tras unos largos minutos, finalmente la espada de Chat Noir se resbaló de sus manos. Con un rápido movimiento acabó bajo el cuerpo del delincuente, con su arma oprimiendo su cuello. La respiración del rubio se detuvo por unos segundos; un solo movimiento en vano y la sangre habría bañado la escena.

-Idiota, ¿de verdad pensabas que podrías conmigo?

Sus palabras le hicieron reaccionar, y con una fuerte patada, el héroe consiguió quitárselo de encima. Corrió a coger su espada, pero justo al agacharse, el joven sintió un golpe seco en la nuca. Todo se tornaba lentamente negro.

Justo antes de perder la consciencia el joven sentía que era arrastrado, y una vez se alejaron, dejándole totalmente solo, pudo observar una confusa fina silueta acercándose con rapidez. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

* * *

N/A: ¿Que tal os ha parecido el capítulo? La verdad es que teníamos miedo de escribir la pelea de espadas ya que nunca habíamos descrito una antes, ¡pero parece que al final no salió tan mal!

El que acabó mal al final fue el pobre Chat ay ay ay ¿Quién será aquella confusa silueta? Hmm...


	3. III

Un fuerte ruido sobresaltó al muchacho, consiguiendo despertarle de su desmaye. Al momento, notó como algo caliente estaba acercándose a su rostro, consiguiendo que se levantara pegando un salto debido al dolor. Eran simples rozaduras, pero por suerte o por desgracia jamás había recibido esa clase de heridas. Sin embargo si las hubiera tenido antes ya se habría acostumbrado.

-Hey, ¡ten cuidado! Y no te muevas tanto.- Una dulce y delicada voz hizo hizo despertar completamente al muchacho y acto seguido obedeció su orden, quedándose tumbado en lo que, suponía, era una cama. No tan cómoda como las del castillo, pero si acogedora.

Chat levantó la mirada observando a la joven chica que poseía aquella melodiosa voz, lucía de su edad. Con una piel fina y blanca como la porcelana, por la cual caían unos lacios mechones negros como el azabache amarrados hacia atrás con un lazo rosado. El joven recorrió con la mirada sus sonrojadas y vivas mejillas llegando a sus ojos color cielo que le observaban, por lo que se encontraron con los del rubio. Fue entonces cuando este reaccionó.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres?- Había una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del de ojos verdes, haciéndole recordar que llevaba su máscara, palpándola para asegurar que seguía ahí. -No me la habrás quitado, ¿cierto?

La joven reaccionó asombrada ante el ataque de preguntas pero inmediatamente adoptó una adorable sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, pensé que si la llevabas sería porque no desearías que supiera tu identidad.- Se acercó al chico para doblar las mangas de la oscura camisa encargándose de las heridas de sus brazos.- Cuando te encontré en aquel estado, simplemente no pude evitar traerte a casa a curarte...- Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. El dolor se reflejó en el rostro del de apodo gatuno, haciendo preocupar a la chica.

-Oh, lo siento, pero si no hago todo esto tu heridas no sanarán en condiciones.- Alzó su mirada.- Y mi nombre es Marinette, esta es mi habitación.

El joven asintió. Marinette había hecho un buen trabajo ya que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Chat se tomó un momento para observarla mientras vendaba sus heridas. La tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite marcaba aún más sus delicadas facciones.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?.- Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos para luego perderse en los ojos oceánicos de la chica.

-Chat noir.- La chica le observó fijamente.

-¿Chat noir?.- Asintió.- No es tú nombre real, ¿No es así? Entonces, eres el héroe del que hablaban las mujeres de antes.- Por lo visto había residentes contemplando la escena en cuanto llegó la morena y, como siempre habían hecho, murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido. Así es como Marinette llegó a la escena.

El muchacho se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras. Agachó la mirada, dejando de lado la de la chica.

-Yo...- Centró la atención en sus magulladas manos. A pesar de llevar protección, no fue suficiente para que sus finas manos salieran ilesas de aquella ardua batalla.- No creo merecer ese título.

Ella paró repentinamente. Acercándose, le obligó a mirarla.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- El enmascarado expulsó una carcajada ante su respuesta y se podía ver cómo la muchacha se sonrojaba sutilmente. Sus profundos ojos azules parecían hechizar a los verdes del rubio y por unos segundos parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Justo en ese momento interrumpió en la habitación una joven pelirroja con un plato y pan en las manos.

-¡Marinette, ya está aquí la sopa!- Ambos se giraron a mirarla al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Tikki.- Respondió dulcemente, cogiendo el caldo y colocándolo en su regazo. "¿Quién sería aquella joven?" Pensó Chat.

-¡Oh!, el chico ya está despierto. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Es Tikki, mi hermana mayor, me ha ayudado a traerte aquí.- Por lo visto ambas muchachas estaban cerrando la tienda de sus padres cuando comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de la pelea. Fue cuando esta cesó, que se acercaron a ayudar al héroe.

-Gracias a su hermana, muchísimo meowjor.- Las chicas rieron y las mejillas sonrojadas de Marinette se tornaban en un tono más saturado al escuchar aquel comentario.

Chat Noir tomó el plato y bebió el caldo gustosamente. El chico relamió sus labios.

-¡Está exquisito!- En el castillo no se comía esta clase de alimento. Los gustos de Gabriel eran más "refinados", prefería la cocina de un buen chef a la casera. Este no era el caso de Adrien, ya que amaba cuando algún campesino llegaba a palacio a ofrecer sus platillos.

-¡Las sopas de mamá son las mejores!- Exclamó la mayor. Chat no dudó ante aquella afirmación, pues la sopa era increíblemente sabrosa.

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Chat se giró hacia la ventana, todavía era de noche. Debía volver a palacio antes del amanecer, pues nadie podía saber que había salido y era peligroso dejar a Plagg protegiendo su paradero durante toda la noche.

-Debo irme.- Enunció el rubio, levantándose de la cama para rápidamente acercarse a la ventana. Pero, poco antes de asomarse a esta detuvo su paso, sintiendo como algo, o más bien alguien, tiraba suavemente de su larga capa.

-Pero tus heridas aún no están totalmente curadas.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- El chico sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.- Volveré mañana y así podrás revisarlas.

Chat sabía que esta no sería la última vez que sus caminos se encontrarían. La chica parecía tener interés en el héroe, puede que no fuera romántico, pero lo tenía y se podía comprobar por como se ruborizó. Aprovechando su despiste, el joven oscuro tomó la mano con la que aún sujetaba la capa, dejando un suave beso en el dorso de esta.

-Nos vemos, princesa.- Guiñó antes de saltar por la ventana, sin esperar respuesta alguna, dejando a la joven totalmente desconcertada con los labios entreabiertos dejando un pequeño suspiro.

Cayendo firmemente a poca altura, Chat Noir comenzó a correr para llegar al castillo sin importarle nada, saltando también por los bajos tejados de las casas.

Llevaba una sonrisa impregnando su rostro. Tras correr varias calles, el chico sentía como su corazón aún palpitaba rápidamente, no podía creer lo que recién había ocurrido.

El camino se le hizo corto, ya que viajaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar al castillo y tras escalar velozmente la cuerda, que llevaba a la habitación, la cual había sido lanzada por la ventana previamente por el escudero, el chico cayó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos e ignorando a Plagg, quien seguía en una esquina esperando, preocupado por la tardanza del menor. Sus ojos expresaron sorpresa.

-¿Y esas heridas, chico?- Preguntó, mientras se acercaba lentamente para examinar al joven.

-Y qué importa.- El rubio quedó observando el techo ensimismado, usando su propio brazo como almohada, llevando en sus labios una boba sonrisa. Plagg soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera que vienes con esa sonrisa de idiota?

-Algo maravilloso, Plagg.- Respondió suspirando. El mayor arqueó una ceja.- Quiero decir, alguien maravilloso.

Sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro, Adrien se incorporó para deshacerse de su traje, comenzando por las botas.

-Esto no formaba parte del plan. Ella es tan…

-Al grano, chico.- El rubio le dirigió una mirada molesta al moreno, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Me salvó cuando unos bandidos me atacaron en el mercado.- Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más, si eso era posible.- Me llevó a su casa, me atendió y me dejó descansar.- Explicó el menor mientras buscaba la llave del baúl donde guardaría las vestiduras que usaría para Chat Noir.- ¿Y sabes qué? Su madre hace las mejores sopas de todo el reino.

El escudero negó, suspirando.

-No ha sido una buena idea.- Adrien rió ante la respuesta, quitándose el antifaz para luego acomodar sus dorados cabellos.

-Ha sido la mejor idea de mi vida.- Dicho esto,el príncipe se recostó completamente y tan pronto cerró sus ojos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Estaba en un inmenso campo de amapolas, totalmente solo. Pocos segundos después apareció justo a mi lado un pavo real.

-¿También estás solo, amigo?- Me agaché acercándome al ave, observando su hermoso plumaje.

Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. A lo lejos, se encontraba ella. Ahí estaba parada en la lejanía, era Marinette. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia ella, haciendo esta exactamente lo mismo. Fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron que nos rodeamos con nuestros brazos, consumiéndonos en un profundo abrazo…"

* * *

N/A: ¡Que lindo Adrien soñando con su Marinette, ¿verdad?! En realidad, ese sueño tiene mucho significado: las amapolas en los sueños significan que la persona que las sueña es alguien noble y amable y que será fácil para él conquistar a quien ama. Un ave con bello plumaje significa que la persona hallará pronto a su pareja ideal. Y por último, soñar que abrazas a una persona del sexo opuesto es presagio de alegrías y gozo en el amor.

Sinceramente, nos lo pasamos muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, esperamos que os guste mucho y ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	4. IV

Adrien despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración se notaba intranquila y al tocar sus mejillas, pudo sentirlas tibias. "¿Qué fue eso?" no podía evitar preguntarse.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante, Plagg.

-¿Ya estás despierto, bello durmiente?- Sus miradas se encontraron por un par de segundos, contacto que el rubio evitó rápidamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien?- Plagg se acercó al joven, colocando una mano sobre su frente.- Pareces estar enfermo…- Meditó unos segundos hasta que pareció entenderlo, adoptando su expresión más perversa.- ¿Conoces a la chica de una noche y ya tienes ese tipo de sueños?- Rió estrepitosamente, obligando al chico a negarlo cuanto antes.

-¡No es eso!- Negó Adrien, aún más exageradamente.

-¿Volverás a verla esta noche?

-Sí, iré a agradecerle por curar mis heridas.- El joven afirmó satisfecho mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre las vendas.- Le llevaré un regalo.- Plagg suspiró, resignado.

-Bueno, yo venía a avisarte de que tienes visita, así que corre y cámbiate.- Advirtió el escudero. Tras retirarse, Adrien inmediatamente tuvo que levantarse y obedecer. Que irónico.

En cuanto Adrien llegó a la entrada, un agudo chillido retumbó por todo palacio.

-¡Adrikins!- Su amiga no tardó ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacia el muchacho al verle.- ¿Qué tal estás?- Dijo después de darle un enorme abrazo.

-Como siempre Chloe, ¿y tú? ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Me siento como en una nube, querido. He venido a darte una muy importante noticia.- Mencionó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Voy a casarme!

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron con sorpresa y simplemente sonrió en silencio.

Estuvieron unos minutos caminando hasta llegar al gran jardín principal del palacio.

-Y cuéntame.- Dijo Adrien, haciéndole el amago a su amiga de que se sentara a su lado.- ¿Quién es el afortunado esta vez?- Chloe agarró una de las manos del chico.

-El príncipe Alí.- Sonrió orgullosamente. "Vaya, parece que esta vez sí que iba en serio", pensó el rubio.- Del reino de Achu.

-Escuché muy buenas palabras de su persona.- Asintió, meditando.- Dicen que posee grandes tierras y que su fortuna es incalculable.

-Y tiene un corazón noble.- Chloe suspiró, soltando la mano de Adrien para llevar las suyas a su pecho y mirar al cielo.

-Vaya, vaya.- Rió el amigo animadamente en respuesta.- Quién diría que mi Chloe se enamoraría.

Chloe fue, junto con Plagg, su única amiga durante la infancia. El padre de la rubia, André Bourgeois, siempre fue la mano derecha del rey Gabriel, por lo que ambos hijos se hicieron amigos al verse tan frecuente por las reuniones de sus padres.

-¿Y qué tal contigo, Adrikins?- Le miró de soslayo, esperando que hablara.- ¿Alguien se ganó finalmente ese corazón?

El chico bajó la vista hacia sus manos, negando.

-Sabes que no puedo salir del castillo.

Chloe comenzó a acercar su rostro peligrosamente, haciendo que instintivamente Adrien retrocediera. Comenzó a reír, dejándole confuso.

-Tus mejillas no dicen lo mismo.

El chico quedó paralizado por unos momentos, para después carraspear y reincorporarse, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Es algo complicado.

-Ridículo, altamente ridículo, seguro que esa chica no es mejor que yo.

Ambos rieron; Chloe había cambiado muchísimo en estos últimos años. Se había convertido en una chica más responsable, madura y amable. Adrien realmente creía que llegará a ser una buena reina.

-¿Y qué?

La miró curioso, aunque más bien ella esperaba una respuesta.

-¿La llevarás al baile que organizaré?

-Oh… eso.- Frotó su nuca, recapacitando la posibilidad.- No sé si ella querría.

-¡Vamos, Adrien!- Chloe agarró el brazo de su amigo, sacudiéndolo.- ¡Toda la nobleza está invitada!

Adrien sonrió nerviosamente y, para su mala suerte, era imposible engañar a Chloe.

-A no ser…- La rubia comenzó a acercarse, haciendo que la incomodidad del muchacho aumentara.- Que te hayas enamorado de una plebeya.- Tragó lentamente al oír sus palabras, pero de pronto Chloe dio un salto, volviendo a su lugar.- ¡O que te hayas enamorado de un chico!- Miró fijamente a su amigo.- Adrikins... ¿eres gay?

Adrien le respondió con una mirada confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Chloe comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Era broma, era broma.- Dijo, limpiándose una lágrima.- En ese caso puedes invitarla, será un día de puertas abiertas.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder a aquella declaración llegó una joven pelirroja de cabello corto.

-Chloe, ya es hora de volver, el príncipe Alí le está esperando.- Avisó después de hacer una reverencia.

-Perfecto Sabrina, justo había terminado de hablar con Adrien.- Se acercó al recién mencionado.- Suerte con la chica, aunque no creo que la necesites.- Guiñó y se fueron ambas corriendo.

A continuación, Adrien se dirigió a entrar al castillo para realizar los entrenamientos con Plagg.

Mientras tanto, la mañana de Marinette recién comenzaba.

-Marinette, despierta.- Susurró Tikki con una dulce voz besando la frente de la chica.- Tenemos que encargarnos de la panadería hoy.

-Tikki… he tenido un sueño muy extraño. Nos encontramos a un chico y lo trajimos a casa para que yo pudiera tratar sus heridas.- Le contó adormilada a su hermana.

-No fue un sueño, aquí mismo estuvo. Además, justo donde estás ahora.- Rió y Marinette se ruborizó al darse cuenta. "Entonces no fue un sueño, todo fue real", pensó ansiosa.

-Dijo que vendría esta noche, ¿crees que volverá?- Dijo la chica mirando al suelo nerviosa.

-El joven parecía muy dispuesto.- Echó una carcajada.

-¿Porqué dices eso?- Preguntó Marinette con curiosidad.

-Bueno, te besó la mano, ¡e incluso te llamó princesa!- La morena se sobresaltó y aquel rubor llenó por completo su rostro.- Parecía ir en serio.

-¡No exageres!- Sonrió.

Después de un rato riendo, Sabine, la madre de las chicas, interrumpió en la habitación.

-Esta noche papá y yo iremos al pueblo vecino a comprar unos ingredientes que nos faltan para un gran pedido, volveremos por la mañana. Así que tened mucho cuidado y no salgáis solas.

-Sí, mamá.- respondieron las hermanas al unísono.

De vuelta al castillo, Adrien había finalizado su largo día de entrenamiento y demás tareas haciéndose así la noche. Lo que significaba que tenía otra oportunidad para salir a ayudar al pueblo y a ver a cierta chica que esperaba, estuviese anticipando su llegada.

Adrien agarró su espada, una bolsa con fruta y una garrafa de agua. Los pobres no solo necesitaban comer, la sed también estaba presente en el poblado, aunque en menor medida.

-Es hora de partir.- Le dijo a Plagg con seguridad.

-Ten cuidado, chico. Sabes que como te ocurra algo ya no podré vigilarte.- Se le notaba preocupado. A Plagg no le hacía gracia que el príncipe estuviera por ahí sin su presencia y este lo entendía. Le conocía desde la infancia y siempre fue el escudero real. Aunque fuera 6 años mayor que el rubio, este lo consideraba como un gran amigo, es de las únicas personas que le son sinceras en el castillo.

Amarró la cuerda a la cama como la última vez y bajó por la ventana.

Salir del castillo sin ser visto fue igual de sencillo que la primera vez. "Deberían de cambiar a los guardias por unos menos despistados, así cualquiera podría entrar en el castillo", pensó sarcástico el rubio encapuchado.

Esta vez fue mucho más cuidadoso con los bandidos, no quería recibir ninguna paliza de nuevo.

Después de alimentar a los humildes, los cuales ya no se asustaban ante la presencia del oscuro héroe, se dirigía a la casa de la panadera saltando por los tejados de las casas.

Pero no mucho antes de llegar, vio a lo lejos en el camino un carro siendo perseguido por una figura sospechosa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Chat Noir se acercó a divisar de qué se trataba.

* * *

N/A: ¿No os ha encantado que Plagg llame a Adrien Bello Durmiente? Nos parece que esos dos tienen una relación demasiado divertida.

En este capítulo os hemos presentado un nuevo personaje en el fanfic, ¡Chloe! Como veis es algo diferente a la de la serie, pero sigue siendo igual de cariñosa con Adrien.

También hemos aprovechado el capítulo para mostrar un poco de cómo ve Marinette todo esto. Al ser Adrien el narrador no sabemos con certeza como se siente la chica.

Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos el lunes~


	5. V

La situación parecía ser un atraco al carruaje. Aquella silueta era un hombre alto, con oscuros ropajes. Estaba corriendo paralelamente al carro, detrás de unos arbustos.

Antes de que el sospechoso se alejase mucho más, el héroe se bajó del tejado en el que se encontraba vigilante para comenzar a perseguirlo. Entonces el hombre subió al carro. Se podía apreciar a una pareja adulta conduciendo el carruaje que, al notar su presencia, quedó horrorizada.

-¡Es un bandido!- Exclamó el que manejaba los caballos e inmediatamente estos, asustados por el grito, empezaron a correr velozmente. Chat Noir corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y subió al carro uniéndose a la escena.

-¿Alguien necesita un héroe?- Preguntó el rubio orgullosamente, acomodándose en la pared del vehículo. Como si esa situación no le asustase. Adrien ya había batallado con un grupo antes, pero, conociendo como fue su destino, no podía evitar pensar en que la pelea podría acabar mal. Igualmente, el héroe agarró toda su valentía, consiguiendo confianza, recordando que en la última vez hubo trampa por parte de sus contrincantes, sobretodo al ser tres contra uno, pero esta vez era mucho más sencillo salir victorioso.

-Pero bueno, si es el héroe de pacotilla del que todos hablan, ¡el gran Chat Noir!- Respondió el bandido con tono de burla.-¿Te gustaría recibir otra paliza?- Sonrió malévolamente.

-Estoy preparado, ya sabes que los gatos tenemos siete vidas.- Respondió el de minina apariencia, guiñando con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ya estás admitiendo tu derrota?

-¡Más quisieras!- Desenvainó su espada.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto rápido. He venido a robar.- Dijo para después imitar al más joven.

El hombre se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el joven, el cual se defendió, haciendo que sus espaldas rechinasen. Esta vez los papeles cambiaron y fue Chat Noir quien atacó, girando y quedando en el lugar del bandido. La intención del héroe era llevarle a la parte trasera del carro, el cual también hacía que la batalla fuera más confusa debido al movimiento constante que conseguían las ruedas chocando con el suelo rocoso del camino. El rubio se acercó al delincuente y con una patada cayó al Noir se puso encima de este colocando su espada de forma ladeada en su garganta.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte, no me apetece manchar de sangre la propiedad de otro.- El bandido le respondió con una mirada con odio, y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar giró rápidamente, haciendo que cayera a su lado. El hombre intentó recuperar su espada, y aprovechando aquel momento, Chat Noir logró tirarlo del carruaje, haciéndolo rodar en el terreno por la caída. Sin esperar más, el héroe saltó tras él.

Chat Noir aterrizó girando en su propio hombro, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquel dolor. El muchacho buscó con la mirada al mayor, ya que el carruaje había avanzado bastante. Se encontraba echado en el camino, por lo que guardando su espada, corrió hacia él. El más joven se agachó, situándose a su lado, parecía que se sujetaba el costado. Recordemos que el propósito de Chat Noir era el de ayudar a los demás durante la noche y, como era obvio, jamás atacaría a un hombre con desventaja. Aunque anteriormente amenazase al delicuente, no podría asesinarlo y menos con personas inocentes cerca. Intentó apartar su mano.

-¿Estás bi…?- El héroe advirtió un brillo proveniente del puño del mayor, lo que le hizo sobresaltar y apartarse velozmente.

El hombre sonrió escalofriantemente para poco después arrojarse contra el chico. Pudo notar el viento rozar su suave rostro cuando la navaja pasó cerca de su mejilla, cayendo en seco. Aprovechando la confusión, el rubio logró que tropezara con su pierna, consiguiendo colocarse a horcajadas sobre el delincuente. El héroe sujetó su muñeca, dejando su mano derecha, la cual tenía agarrada el arma, completamente inmóvil para evitar que pudiera herirle. Con la mano libre comenzó a oprimir su cuello, notando como sus esfuerzos comenzaban a decaer. El rubio cerró los ojos fuertemente, incapaz de mirarle mientras todo ocurría. "¿Un héroe haría esto?", se preguntó. Entonces notó cómo el cuerpo quedaba totalmente inmóvil, aún con vida. Soltó lentamente su mano, levantándose. Observó el cuerpo desmayado con remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa. Debió de haberle dejado antes. Estuvo a punto de convertirse en un asesino. Se decidió por cargarlo en su espalda, y tras dejarlo apoyado en un árbol para evitar más posibles daños, se acercó al carro, que llevaba ya rato parado,para comprobar si la pareja se encontraba bien.

-¿Que tal estáis por aquí?- Preguntó acercándose a la parte delantera del vehículo.

-Estamos bien, gracias a ti.- Respondió la señora.- Muchas gracias Chat Noir.- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Debo irme, ¡tengan cuidado por el resto del camino!- Hizo un gesto de despedida y se volvió para comenzar de nuevo su camino.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de Marinette encontró unas hermosas rosas en un arbusto, decidió agarrar una, para dársela a la joven como regalo.

-Una bella rosa para una bella princesa.- Dijo en alto para mí mismo, cargando con una cálida expresión en su rostro.

Llegó al balcón con la rosa en las manos, anticipando la reacción que tendría la joven al verla. Tocó un par de veces la ventana, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Chat Noir.- Dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-Buenas noches, princesa.- Al escuchar las palabras de Chat Noir se sonrojó. "Princesa" pensó. Como comparar a una simple panadera con un miembro de la realeza. Chat Noir decidió llamarle así por lo obvia que le parecía su belleza y por el trato que se merecía recibir, así como él era un príncipe en la realidad, aunque la joven no lo supiera. Inmediatamente, la chica negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas e hizo un gesto para que entrara a la alcoba.

-¿Has estado descansando?- Sonó preocupada.

-No he tenido tiempo para eso.- Miró a otro lado. No podía decirle que se había llevado todo el día ocupado entrenando con Plagg y haciendo las tareas de palacio que tenía como príncipe.

Marinette se acercó a al chico y empezó a levantar sus ropajes para revisar las heridas del día anterior. Sus dedos tocaron sutilmente la piel del rubio, quedando impactada.

-¡Ya están prácticamente sanadas!- Soltó sorprendida. ''Eso es porque tú las trataste'', pensó el de ojos verdes. Le sonrió.

Tomando la mano de la joven, Chat Noir sacó la rosa y se la dio. Marinette la aceptó con cierta timidez.

-No es gran cosa, pero gracias por lo de anoche.- Cogiendo la rosa, un rubor aún más furioso que el anterior se encontraba en su rostro. Un silencio un tanto incómodo se creó en la habitación. Los jóvenes no se conocían, no tenían nada de qué hablar.- Creo que debería irme ya.- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca. Justo antes de salir por la ventana, la chica ya se encontraba agarrada a su capa, de nuevo, para llamarle la atención como el día anterior. El acto le pareció adorable al muchacho.

-No te vayas todavía, por favor.- Pidió la chica tímidamente mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- Preguntó Chat Noir anticipando su respuesta. Ella asintió rápidamente. Y ante su respuesta volvió a dónde se encontraba anteriormente. De nuevo, un silencio llenó la habitación, pero esta vez era diferente. Se sentía la curiosidad en el ambiente, un "¿Qué querrá?" por parte de Chat mientras la morena jugaba con sus propios dedos, nerviosa.

Marinette hizo un gesto invitando al muchacho a que se sentara con ella.

-Me gustaría conocerte un poco más.- Dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos fijamente. La mirada del chico se tornó a una de sorpresa. ¿Que querría saber?

-¿Conocerme?

-Sí, me gustaría saber, ¿porqué haces todo esto? Debe ser duro.- Preguntó curiosa.

-Mi vida privada influye en mis actos, por lo que no puedo profundizar en ella pero.- Hizo una pausa.- Simplemente quiero ayudar a los menos privilegiados. Pienso que la vida en este reino es injusta y que los que se encuentran en el poder deberían velar más por su pueblo.- Dirigió su mirada al techo de la habitación.- Así que decidí hacer un primer movimiento para cambiar las cosas.

Sus ojos brillaban con admiración.

-Realmente eres alguien increíble.- Dijo acercándose al rostro del chico con ilusión.

En un intento de evitar su mirada, Chat Noir se giró a ver el escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de telas, papeles e hilo. La chica parecía molesta por su acto. Parecía sentirse no correspondida.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Preguntó el rubio señalando el mueble.

-En mi tiempo libre me gusta coser y diseñar, pero tampoco soy tan buena.- Agachó su cabeza con timidez.

Entonces el joven se levantó del colchón para acercarse a ver. Había un pequeño cuaderno.

-¿Puedo?- Dijo con la libreta en sus manos.

-Claro.

Abrió el objeto, pasando sus páginas el chico no pudo evitar pensar lo talentosa que era la de ojos azules. Se detuvo en una de las últimas páginas. Era un vestido de baile, rojo pasión con lunares negros y encaje blanco, de cuello de barco, amarrado con un gran lazo en la cintura.

-Increíble, tienes mucho talento.

-¿Eso crees? Es una lástima que no podamos permitirnos comprar telas de mejor calidad.- Echó una pequeña y adorable carcajada.- Ese que estás viendo ahora es mi favorito.- Sonrió, colocando las manos tras su espalda.

Ambas miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Embrujado por esos ojos azules como dos zafiros, el minino no pudo evitar el contacto visual esta vez.

Poco a poco, los jóvenes se iban acercando el uno al otro, tomándose lentamente de las manos, entrelazando los dedos. Sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del contrario, sus narices se tocaban.

-Ya es tarde.- Dijo el chico rechazando lo que iba a suceder y recordando que Plagg le estaba esperando en la habitación.- Debo irme.- Susurró.

-Está bien.- Suspiró Marinette.- Pero prométeme que volverás para verme.- Pidió mientras agarraba fuertemente su mano.

-Si así lo desea mi princesa.- Chat Noir hizo una reverencia después de besar el dorso de su mano y salió de la habitación para volver al castillo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Ya se viene lo bueno chicos! Y sí, hemos escrito otra pelea JAJAJAJA. Pero esta creemos que nos ha salido mucho mejor, es así como intensita.

Como siempre, esperamos que estéis disfrutando en fanfic tanto como nosotras y ¡gracias por leer!


	6. VI

Un nuevo día recién comenzaba en la casa de los Dupain. Como todas las mañanas, Tikki se encargaba de despertar a su perezosa hermana pequeña, agitando los brazos de esta después de comprobar que un simple beso en la mejilla no la despertaría. Definitivamente Marinette no era tan fácil de despabilar como las princesas de los cuentos. Tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni una banda de música lograría quitarle su sopor. Igualmente, Tikki tenía el increíble ¿talento? de levantar a su hermana todas las mañanas.

-¡Marinette despierta!- Prosiguió intentando despertarla, consiguiendo al fin que abriera sus azules y somnolientos ojos.

-Buenos días.- La voz de la más joven sonó débil, dejando salir segundos después un bostezo de sus labios.

-Buenos días.- Tikki observó como Marinette se enderezaba lentamente.- Vamos Marinette, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo.

Su hermana asintió en respuesta, estirándose de manera escandalosa. La pelirroja, viendo que la morena tardaría unos minutos en espabilarse, se sentó a los pies de la cama, esperando.

-¿Estuvo aquí tu gatito anoche?- Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Marinette, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Sí.- Plantó sus ojos en la rosa regalada la noche anterior, la cual estaba en un pequeño jarrón en el escritorio.- Creo que volverá para verme.- Un pequeño rubor impregnó sus mejillas. Estaba tan feliz.

Marinette siempre había sido una chica muy enamoradiza, había dicho gustar de algunos hombres antes pero esta vez era diferente. La chica sintió algo en los ojos verdes del joven rubio. Una chispa, algo inexplicable que solo se podía sentir.

-Marinette, ten cuidado. No sabes quién es la persona bajo ese traje.- Dijo preocupada. Tikki sabía que su hermana podía llegar a ser impulsiva e intrépida, lo que la podría llevar a situaciones peligrosas.- No me gustaría que le pasase nada a mi hermanita.- Las hermanas se abrazaron con fuerza, Tikki siempre había sido una buena hermana mayor, se reflejaba el cariño y aprecio que tenía hacia Marinette en sus acciones, por muy pequeñas que fueran.

-No te preocupes, creo que puedo confiar en él.- Hizo una pausa, girándose de nuevo para mirar a su hermana.- Después de todo ya ha demostrado que sus intenciones son heroicas y pretende hacer el bien.- Tikki se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo vas a confiar en alguien a quien has conocido hace dos días?

-Arriesgó su vida por un desconocido.- Marinette se levantó de golpe.

-¡Hijas, a desayunar!- Interrumpió Sabine desde la planta de abajo.

La morena suspiró aliviada y ambas bajaron a la cocina a comer.

Los padres de las chicas ya habían llegado del corto viaje que mencionaron el día anterior. Tom estaba sentado esperando a que su esposa terminase el desayuno y lo llevase a la mesa. Tikki y Marinette se sentaron junto a él, haciendo lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos llegó la mayor, dejando un plato para cada uno.

-Hoy he podido hacer un poco más, nos espera un duro día de trabajo.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Esa dulce sonrisa que siempre alegraba las mañanas de la familia.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

La charla que comenzaron trataba sobre lo que iban a hacer durante el dia. Después de unos minutos hablando el silencio se hizo en la habitación, la pareja cambió sus felices rostros a unos más serios.

-No queríamos deciros esto para no preocuparos.- Sabine hizo una pausa, mirando a su marido.- Pero anoche un bandido nos asaltó por el camino.- Dijo con un tono relajado mientras las muchachas proseguían comiendo.

Una expresión de preocupación y miedo se mostró en los rostros de ambas.

-¿Sabéis de quién se trataba?- Preguntó Tikki, dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato.- No os hizo nada, ¿cierto?

-No sabemos de quién se trataba, pero estuvimos bien, no pasa nada.- Calmó la madre.- Un joven de negros ropajes llegó a tiempo y nos salvó.

-Chat Noir.- Dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que se miraban.

-El mismo.- Afirmó Tom.

"Debió haberse encontrado con ellos antes de venir a casa" pensó Marinette. La pareja tuvo suerte de que Chat Noir los encontrase antes de que alguna desgracia sucediera.

La joven morena se sentía agradecida. "Debería hacerle un regalo".

Después de unas horas, Marinette consiguió terminar velozmente su parte de trabajo en la panadería. Su intención era ser rápida para aprovechar el resto de la mañana en planear qué regalarle a aquel rubio que había robado su corazón.

No podía parar de pensar en esos ojos verdes esperanza, esos labios que parecían ser tan suaves como el dulce melocotón, su voz aterciopelada pero varonil. "¿Qué podría hacer?", se preguntaba. Algo que vaya a usar. Que complemente bien su traje.

-¡Un anillo!- Dijo en voz alta. Entonces agarró su cuaderno de bocetos y material para diseñar y comenzó a abocetar. Finalmente y después de muchas pruebas, se decantó por uno simple, con un toque de color, y que de seguro iría a juego con el atuendo del héroe: un anillo negro con una huella de gato verde, como sus ojos, en el centro. Recogió sus cosas para salir de casa, sin olvidarse del diseño y el dinero que había estado ahorrando. No era mucho, pero de seguro le serviría para pagar la realización del complemento.

El día estaba increíble, el sol brillaba con más fuerza que nunca y una enorme expresión de felicidad se reflejaba en el rostro de Marinette.

Se dirigía a la herrería de la familia de su mejor amigo. Sabía perfectamente que sería capaz de hacer un increíble trabajo. Hablaban maravillas de cómo trabajaban sus manos, parecía pura magia como transformaba el duro material en una verdadera obra de arte.

-¡Buenos días, Luka!- Saludó la morena, acercándose enérgicamente a su amigo.

-Buenos días, Marinette.- respondió el muchacho sonriendo dulcemente.

Luka siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y agradable, era serio con el trabajo y le encantaba ayudar, sobretodo a Marinette. Debido a la cercanía de sus casas, ambos habían acabado conociéndose.

-¿Llegué en un mal momento?- Dijo la morena al ver al chico mover unas cajas. Se acercó a un banquito que tenía cerca y se sentó en él.

Luka paró por unos momentos, pasando un trapo por su rostro. Sonrió, sentándose al lado de Marinette.

-No, no, justo es mi hora de descanso.- Se detuvo a observar el feliz rostro de su amiga.- ¿Te ocurrió algo durante estos días, Marinette? Te noto mucho más alegre de lo normal.

La chica dirigió su mirada a sus manos, en las cuales agarraba el cuaderno de bocetos. "Me conoce tan bien", admitió.

-Sobre eso…- Se aferró fuertemente al cuaderno, sintiéndose nerviosa y un suave rubor comenzó a asomarse en sus mejillas.- Venía a pedirte un favor.

-Claro, sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesites.-Elevó su vista, observando como el de ojos azules le sonreía, asintiendo.

-Verás, traje un diseño.- Comenzó a buscar en boceto en concreto, pasando rápidamente las páginas.- Me preguntaba si puedes hacerlo por mí.- Luka cogió suavemente el cuaderno de sus manos, revisándolo.

-Lo tendrás para esta tarde.- Esas palabras consiguieron sacar una animada sonrisa de los labios de la joven, la cual, se acercó al muchacho para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Sabía que podría contar contigo!

Tras una breve charla amistosa, la hora de descanso de Luka ya había terminado por lo que se despidieron. Marinette volvería más tarde a coger el recado. Aún quedaban algunos quehaceres en casa, por lo que aprovechó para matar el tiempo. Recoger las habitaciones, limpiarlas y hacer algunas compras, la misma rutina de todos los días. Mientras tanto, sus padres estaban en la zona de la panadería atendiendo a los clientes. Tikki probablemente se encontraba leyendo bajo un gran árbol no muy lejos de la zona urbana. Las hermanas tenían un relevo y cuando una se encargaba de trabajar en casa, la otra podía tomarse unas horas de descanso.

Pasadas unas cuatro horas, Marinette ya se impacientaba, así que decidió volver a la herrería.

-¿Luka?

El chico volteó a ver a su amiga en cuanto escuchó su voz. Sonriente, le extendió una pequeña bolsa la cual fue tomada inmediatamente por Marinette.

-Lo acabé hace rato.

Marinette asintió, abriendo la bolsita con las manos agitadas por los nervios. Sonrió al tener el increíble producto entre sus dedos. Definitivamente el trabajo que realizaba Luka siempre era pulcro y profesional, con un impresionante acabado.

-Es perfecto, tal y como me lo imaginaba.- La chica abrazó ilusionada al moreno.- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Luka! ¡Eres el mejor!

Entonces la chica se apartó sonriente, buscando en su bolsa las monedas que había conseguido ahorrar.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

Luka apartó la mano de la chica, negando con la cabeza en forma de rechazo al dinero.

-Es un regalo de la casa.- Dijo el de ojos azules, sorprendiendo a Marinette y haciéndole guardar de nuevo el capital.- Pero tengo una duda: Esto no suena a algo que tú llevarías, ¿es un regalo para alguien?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es para un amigo.- Respondió la chica nerviosa, guardando rápidamente el anillo en su bolsa.

-Ya veo.- Rió.

-Ya tengo que irme.- Fingió tener prisa para detener el momento incómodo y evitar así las preguntas curiosas de su amigo. No sabía si Luka reaccionaría como Tikki ante su pequeño romance con Chat Noir.- Hasta luego.- Se despidió.

-Nos vemos, Marinette.- Hizo un gesto con la mano.- Y ten cuidado.

No sabía el porqué de sus palabras. Parecía que el chico ya tenía una idea de que se trataba pero al notar como su amiga lo evadía, decidió simplemente dejarlo caer.

Marinette se encontraba dando vueltas por las calles, moviendo sus pies alegremente como si se tratara de alguna danza hasta que finalmente llegó a una gran plaza. Se sentó a orillas de la fuente que se encontraba en su centro y empezó a abocetar algunos diseños. Desde pequeña le había gustado dibujar, uno de sus grandes sueños siempre fue convertirse en la modista real. Ser una empleada de importancia y compartir sus diseños por todo el reino.

Este sueño parecía imposible. Sobretodo desde que el rey Gabriel subía constantemente los impuestos, haciéndole imposible realizar sus hermosos vestidos y trajes debido a que no podía permitirse telas de verdadera calidad.

Hablando de Gabriel, siempre le pareció una figura misteriosa. Sabía que tenía un hijo, el príncipe Adrien, pero no se dejaba ver fuera del castillo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la tarde ya había pasado y ya volvía a casa.

Al entrar a la habitación, Marinette dejó sus cosas sobre la cama para luego sentarse, exhausta. Observó detenidamente la ventana. "¿Cuándo vendría?", se preguntaba. Se acercó a esta, apoyando los brazos en el alféizar y el rostro sobre sus manos. Tras un rato contemplando el cielo y suspirando, se fijó que en el pollete había un papel doblado sujetado por una piedra. Extrañada lo abrió.

"Nos vemos a la media noche en la plaza central, te estaré esperando.

Chat Noir"

Alegremente dobló de nuevo la carta para posteriormente guardarla en uno de los cajones de su pequeña cómoda.

Era media noche y todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Aprovechando el momento, salió de la casa dando pasos silenciosos. Parecía que flotaba sobre el suelo incluso. Cerrando lentamente la puerta de la salida tras ella, nadie notó su partida.

El viento fresco de la noche agitaba las copas de los árboles, las estrellas estaban hermosas. Una pequeña risa de felicidad se escapó de los labios de Marinette durante el camino a la plaza, pero no duró mucho, ya que en unos pocos minutos sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Ignoró su presencia hasta que algo agarró su brazo. Intentó gritar pero antes de lograr su propósito una mano tapó su boca, impidiendo que algún sonido saliera de esta.

Marinette identificó la figura con un hombre, de horrible olor. Un borracho, probablemente. La tenía totalmente inmóvil y la acercó a un muro cercano donde comenzó a manosearla.

-Menudo manjar.- Una frase salió de los ásperos labios del hombre, horrorizando, si es que más se podía, a la joven Marinette.- Menos mal que te he encontrado, ya empezaba a tener hambre.

Pronto esos labios robarían un beso de los de la chica morena, que intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. El borracho, por otro lado, no hacía más que tocarle. Tocarle descaradamente todo su fino cuerpo.

Marinette ahogaba gritos de socorro mientras el despreciable no separaba sus bocas.

* * *

N/A: ¡HOLAAA! Sentimos la actualización, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Dejadnos vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, que siempre os leemos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. VII

Chat Noir se encontraba esperando en mitad de la noche. Ni un alma cerca. "¿Por qué tarda tanto?", susurraba. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Marinette aún no había llegado. "¿Le habrán prohibido salir a estas horas? ¿Se habrá entretenido por el camino? ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?". Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente mientras daba pequeños paseos de un lado a otro. Ahora que el chico lo pensaba, había sido muy peligroso pedirle que fuera tan lejos de casa a estas horas. Si le pasara algo jamás se lo perdonaría. Oportuno era que así fuera.

Después de varios minutos meditando que debía hacer, se decidió ir en su busca a casa. "Quizás aún no había salido", eso esperaba. Pero lamentablemente lo que encontró después de recorrer un par de calles confirmaba una de sus más terribles suposiciones.

La escena era horrenda: ahí estaba, Marinette, su Marinette, su princesa, siendo acorralada por aquel hombre ebrio. Ella estaba llorando, inmóvil, siendo tocada por el insolente. ¿Quien se creía que era él para poner sus sucias manos en la dulce y blanca piel de la chica?

Enfurecido, Chat Noir se acercó. Marinette mostraba una mirada de desesperación. Por su culpa, esos hermosos ojos azules derramaban lágrimas cristalinas, las cuales siempre debieron ser de felicidad. Entonces, el de oscuros ropajes y mirada felina agarró al bebido y lo lanzó hacia la pared contraria a la cual se encontraba, separándolo de la morena, que al fin se sentía libre, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Una fuerza sobrehumana se apoderó del héroe, que ni él mismo podría ser capaz de reconocerse en ese momento. Sus manos se dirigieron al cuello del mayor comenzando a apretarlo. El ebrio le dirigió una mirada horrorizada, sus labios palidecieron. Entonces paró al escuchar la voz temblorosa de una joven asustada.

-Chat, ¡para!- Gritó entre sollozos. El muchacho despertó de toda esa furia y corrió hacia ella, dejando al hombre desmayado tirado.

Tan pronto sus brazos rodearon su agitado cuerpo,se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Chat agarró con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de la chica mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Saltando por los tejados de las casas velozmente llegaron al hogar de Marinette.

No pudiendo entrar por la puerta, Chat Noir decidió subir por el lateral de la casa accediendo por la ventana. El rubio intentó soltar a la chica pero parecía que sus brazos seguían aferrados a él. Marinette no quería despegarse del chico, le hacía sentir segura después de la situación que acababa de vivir. Mantenieron así sus cuerpos unidos. El hombro de Chat Noir se humedecía cada vez más, y al oír un sollozo se volvió a envolverla fuertemente con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Pasaba lentamente los dedos entre sus mechones, peinando su larga cabellera. Marinette agarraba con aún más fuerza la oscura chaqueta del minino a medida que sus lágrimas se hacían más intensas. Los ojos de Chat Noir se empezaron a cristalizar. "Todo esto es por mi culpa", pensaba. Se sentía un ser despreciable, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea hacerla salir sola a esas horas?

-Lo siento…- Marinette negó, y la primera lágrima comenzó a resbalar por el rostro del héroe.

Ambos comenzaron a separarse lentamente, Marinette añorando la sensación de su abrazo en cuanto sus brazos dejaron de estar atados a su cuerpo. Chat Noir levantó el mentón de la chica con sus dedos, encontrándose con unos ojos totalmente enrojecidos. Se miraron durante unos segundos, aquellos alegres ojos que siempre se encontraban con los encantados verdes ahora se veían tristes y apagados.

-Todo fue mi culpa.- El rubio pasó lentamente los pulgares por las mejillas de la chica, limpiando cada lágrima que caía.- Fui un idiota, no debí haberte pedido que salieras sola a estas horas de la noche.

Bajó suavemente una de sus manos, atrapando la de Marinette.

-Vamos, debes descansar.- El héroe cargó a la chica en sus brazos para más tarde dejarla caer en el colchón. Mientras se arropaba con las sábanas, Chat Noir se dirigió a por la silla que se situaba debajo del escritorio y la acercó a la cama, al lado de Marinette.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que duerma?- Pidió gimoteando Marinette en cuanto se sentó el chico.

-Si así lo desea mi princesa.

La morena acercó suavemente su mano a la del minino rozando el dorso con sus finos dedos, desconcertando al muchacho. Este inmediatamente, la tomó intentando tranquilizarle.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la chica habló entre llantos.

-Mis labios… Están sucios...- Susurró limpiándose sus suaves belfos con los dedos. Chat Noir acaricó su mano con una expresión de calma en su rostro. "¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasase?", pensó. Él se suponía que debía estar protegiendo a los inocentes, y esta vez puso en peligro a la joven por la cual estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Fue horrible Chat… Supo a alcohol e incluso- No pudo terminar la oración al ser interrumpida. El rubio sabía lo que había pasado y no quería que lo recordara más.

-Calma, calma.- Dijo besando sus nudillos.- Tranquila, ahora estás conmigo, estás a salvo.

Unas lágrimas más tarde, la de ojos azules sonrió dulcemente.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte.- Suspiró. Acto seguido una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del de ojos verdes.

-Yo también quería verte, Marinette.- Acarició su cálido rostro, humedecido por las lágrimas que no cesaban.

-Chat.- Llamó el nombre del héroe. Somnolienta.- Yo…- Fue entonces cuando cayó en un profundo sueño, sin poder finalizar la frase.

Y así, el chico se quedó unos minutos más, contemplando el hermoso rostro de la morena. Sus cabellos posándose en su rostro. Chat Noir los retiró.

-Está bien, ya es hora de irse.- Se acercó lentamente a Marinette para besar su frente con cuidado de no hacerle despertar y se dirigió a la ventana para salir por esta lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Después de unos minutos corriendo por los tejados de las casas, Chat Noir llegó al castillo. Plagg, como siempre, se encontraba esperándole en su habitación pero Adrien, deshaciéndose de la capa y la máscara, ignoró su presencia y se sentó en la cama. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, suspirando.

-Soy un idiota, Plagg.- El escudero me miró vacilante, acercándose.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta, chico?- Soltó una carcajada, pero calló en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de su amigo. Si estas mataran...

-Es serio, Plagg.- El escudero asintió, sentándose al lado del rubio. El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con la chica?- Preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Algo así. Le expuse al peligro de la noche y un ebrio le atacó.- Ese sentimiento de culpa que llevaba el chico se hacía cada vez más grave.

-Entonces leyó la carta.- Adrien asintió.-Sabía que no era buena idea desde el principio.- Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

De nuevo, se quedaron en un silencio absoluto mientras el príncipe se perdía en sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo arreglaré todo esto?", se preguntaba.

-Por cierto.- Plagg rompió el silencio sepulcral.-Tu primo llega mañana por la mañana, lo he escuchado mientras no estabas.

-¿Félix?

* * *

N/A: Sí, lo sabemos, somos muy dramáticas, pero es lo que más nos gusta en los fanfics y no podíamos evitar escribir tanto drama.

El capítulo es corto pero intenso, ¡esperamos que os haya gustado!


	8. VIII

Una luz se escabullía de entre las cortinas de la habitación, consiguiendo despertar al príncipe Adrien de su profundo sueño. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior. La pregunta de "¿qué tal se habría despertado Marinette hoy?" se formulaba en su mente. Quería estar con ella ya. Lamentablemente no podría verle por el día, ya que era el momento en el cual había más vigilancia en el castillo, especialmente si Gabriel se encontraba. Hoy estaría ocupado también encargándose de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, de su primo, Félix, quien llegaría para quedarse unas semanas de visita.

El chico frotó sus ojos despertándose completamente para proceder a levantarse de la cama y cambiarse inmediatamente a los ropajes que llevaría en el día de hoy.

Una vez había terminado, Plagg interrumpió en la habitación.

-Chico, tenemos que irnos. Su primo llegará en breve.- Avisó el moreno.

Adrien asintió, y tras un último vistazo ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, donde le esperarían.

El príncipe y su escudero se encontraban con algunos cuantos guardias esperando el carruaje, el rubio tuvo un poco de tiempo para pensar. ''Esta noche iré a verla'', discutió consigo mismo si sería buena idea, llegando finalmente a la conclusión de que quizás debería ir a visitar a Marinette para animarle. El sonido del vehículo aproximándose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, su majestad.- El chico se inclinó en una reverencia, por lo que el príncipe lo imitó por cortesía.

-El rey le está esperando.- Dijo uno de los guardias. Félix asintió, y escoltado, entraron al castillo.

Gabriel debía darle la bienvenida, así que Plagg y Adrien aguardaron en el pasillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará?- Preguntó Plagg después de un buen rato en silencio.

-Unas de semanas.- Respondió el menor desinteresadamente.

-¿Y seguirás escapándote?

-El mal no se combate solo.- La inquietud se podía ver reflejada en el rostro del escudero.

-Ten cuidado, chico.

Adrien respondió asintiendo indiferente, observando como Félix volvía con ellos.

-Vamos, te enseñaré tus aposentos.

La conversación se había convertido en algo trivial. A pesar de ser unos años mayor que Adrien, Félix nunca había sido una persona muy interesante. Los primos siempre hablaban de lo mismo; que si convenios, que si el castillo, que si el reino… El menor desconectó totalmente, hasta que una pregunta le hizo despertar.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas desde que Emilie falleció?

La pregunta tensó completamente al chico, una angustia recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Bueno, fue un golpe fuerte.- Suspiró amargamente, bajando su mirada.- No solo para nosotros. También fue duro para el pueblo.- Alzó la cabeza, observando el exterior.- Todos la amábamos.

-Imagino lo duro que debió ser.- Aguardó por unos momentos.- ¿Y cómo está vuestro padre respecto a…?

-Digamos que Emilie llevaba el control.- Frotó su nuca, algo incómodo.- Padre no supo sobrellevarlo. El reino decayó desde entonces.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos.

-¿Y no plantea conseguir una nueva reina?- Adrien negó rotundamente.

-Lo dudo. Padre no parece haberlo superado.- Suspiró.

-¿Y qué hay de vos?- Preguntó, con una expresión seria pero con un aire de curiosidad. El chico arqueó una ceja en respuesta.- Debe tener muchas pretendientas, ¿aún no se ha decantado por ninguna mujer? Hay muchas princesas y duquesas alrededor del reino que gustarían de estar casadas con vos.

-Aún no he pensado en nadie.- Aunque prefería no decirlo, el rostro de Marinette apareció al momento en la mente del muchacho. Félix le observaba.

-Pues debería hacerlo, sois el próximo en la línea de sucesión.

-Lo pensaré.- Adrien intentó dar por zanjada aquella conversación.

-Escuché que una bella duquesa italiana irá a la fiesta del príncipe Alí.- El príncipe suspiró de nuevo, resignado.- Sería una buena opción.

-Tendré que meditarlo, no es una decisión que deba tomar tan a la ligera.

Entonces, dieron por finalizada la conversación en cuanto llegaron a los aposentos, y con una leve inclinación se despidieron.

Por el camino de vuelta, Adrien y Plagg pasaron al lado de una gran habitación que remitió en el rubio un sentimiento de nostalgia. Las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas, una inmensa oscuridad ocupaba la estancia. Se podían intuir las siluetas de los objetos que se encontraban en esta.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Incitó Plagg, haciendo un gesto con la mano. El menor procedió a entrar en el lugar. Todo estaba como la última vez que estuvo allí.

Ambos despejaron los grandes ventanales abriendo las largas y pesadas cortinas.

Adrien se acercó al enorme piano que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, tocando suavemente las teclas para posteriormente sentarse en la banqueta. Inmediatamente, sus dedos empezaron a hablar por él.

-Esa canción.- Exclamó Plagg sorprendido acercándose a donde se encontraba el joven. Este asintió.

-La favorita de mamá.- Una dulce expresión se reflejó en el rostro de Adrien.

Era una alegre y fresca melodía. El músico que la compuso se inspiró en la personalidad de la reina para crear semejante obra de arte, y ciertamente, al escucharla, se podía llegar a sentir su presencia aunque no estuviera. Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una gran sonrisa al recordar cuando ambos, Emilie y él, tocaban esa canción mientras Gabriel escuchaba felizmente sentado frente al piano. Tiempos en los que la familia era realmente feliz y unida.

Unos minutos después, este interrumpió en la habitación, haciendo desafinar una de las notas de Adrien.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó irónicamente, con ese aspecto serio e imponente, tan característico suyo.

-Pasábamos por aquí y se me ocurrió volver a tocar el piano, hace casi un año y…- Sus palabras se detuvieron al escuchar las de su padre.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Adrien.

-Pero.- Tartamudeó.

-No hay nada más que hablar.- Mencionó enfurecido.-Y vuelve con tus deberes.

-Sí, padre.- Obedeció el muchacho.

La noche llegó rápida y desprevenidamente sin que Adrien se diera cuenta de que el tiempo estaba pasando.

Una vez preparado, el joven rubio se dirigió a la ventana hasta que notó algo tirando de su brazo.

-Hey chico, ten más cuidado al salir, recuerda que ahora Félix se encuentra en palacio y podría encontrarte.- Pidió preocupado el escudero.

-Lo tendré, ya sabes que siempre estoy alerta.- Guiñó y después de soltar una carcajada asintió para posteriormente dejar ir al joven.

La noche se veía tranquila, ya hacía tiempo que el héroe no vivía una así. Hizo las tareas de siempre, fijándose bien en todos los peligros que podrían haber pero, por sorpresa, todo estaba perfecto. No quería repetir lo que pasó la noche anterior. Estaba todo perfecto para poder ir a ver a Marinette sin problemas, sin haber luchado con nadie anteriormente.

Se podía ver la casa de lejos. Como siempre, una tenue luz se veía salir desde la ventana de la habitación, indicando que la chica se encontraba en esta.

Chat Noir entró en la alcoba. Marinette estaba en el escritorio, concentrada decorando una pequeña caja, la cual no llamó mucho la atención del muchacho. La chica parecía encontrarse mejor respecto a la noche anterior, aunque se podían ver unas grandes ojeras bajo sus hinchados ojos. Marinette era una joven fuerte, pero su increíble mejora desde luego sorprendió al héroe gatuno.

-Buenas noches.- Chat Noir hizo un gesto acercándose a la chica. Saltó en el sitio al sorprenderse de la llegada del rubio. Estaba ocupada y no se dio cuenta cuando entró.

-Buenas noches.- Tartamudeó.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el de oscuros ropajes preocupado, podía notar su nerviosismo y una voz temblorosa se escapaba de sus labios.

-No, nada. Estaba decorando un rebaño, digo ¡regalo! No es nada especial, bueno…¡sí lo es! Pero…- Hizo una pequeña pausa para posteriormente tomar aire y expulsar lo que parecía ser todo lo que llevaba en sus pulmones.- Está bien.- Suspiró.- En realidad esto es para ti, Chat.- Estiró su mano colocando una pequeña caja negra con detalles plateados y verdes frente a los ojos del muchacho.

Asombrado, agarró el objeto mientras observaba perplejo a Marinette. "¿Un regalo para mí?" se preguntaba a mí mismo.

El joven abrió la caja viendo un hermoso anillo negro, con una huella de gato verde en el centro de este.

-El diseño es mío. No es gran cosa pero quería darte algo para agradecerte por todo; venir a verme, lo de ayer, salvar a mis padres…- Fue interrumpida por el chico.

-¿Salvar a tus padres?- Dijo arqueando una ceja, intentando recordar si en algún momento los había conocido.

-¿No lo sabías? Eran la pareja que fue atracada.- Miraba al suelo.

El rubio negó mientras sonreía.

Marinette se encogió de hombros para posteriormente acercarse a la cama para sentarse y luego hacer un gesto para que Chat Noir hiciera lo mismo.

-Venga, ¡pruébatelo!- Pidió con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, el héroe se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

-Se ve increíble, pero ¿por qué el verde?- Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.

-Es el color de tus ojos.- Dijo agarrando la mano del chico para besar la palma de esta con sus suaves labios, lo que hizo que un color carmesí inundara las mejillas de ambos. Los ojos de la pareja, como ya habían hecho varias veces anteriormente, se habían encontrado. Océano y menta fundidos en una profunda y dulce mirada de la cual no se podían deshacer.

* * *

N/A: Para compensar lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior aquí os dejamos uno más largo.

Está lleno de emociones, sinceramente es uno de mis (Jubi) capítulos favoritos de los que llevamos escritos.


	9. IX

Ambos perdieron la noción de durante cuánto tiempo se habían estado mirando, hasta que las temblorosas manos de Marinette comenzaron a deslizarse por la nuca de Chat Noir haciendo que este se inclinara levemente. Sus labios rozaron sutilmente, en una caricia que al chico le parecieron milésimas. Chat Noir suspiró al sentir su falta, buscando su cintura con las manos e impidiendo que ambos cuerpos se alejasen.

-Sabes que si haces eso no podré resistirme.- El rubio sonrió, apoyando su frente con la de la chica.

Chat Noir acercó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, acariciando sus delicadas facciones. El sonrojo de ambos era claramente notable, y si antes era hermosa, ahora no tendría adjetivo ninguno para describir lo que aquella chica provocaba en el corazón del héroe, el cual parecía estar dispuesto a querer salir. Marinette mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y el chico no podía parar de pensar en lo afortunado que era por haberlos conocido. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el dedo del joven ya acariciaba los delicados labios de la chica, y entonces supo que era el momento.

Chat alzó ligeramente el mentón de Marinette haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran. Desvió su vista hacia los labios de la morena, observando su forma para al fin besar sus belfos de forma cálida y suave, notando un leve movimiento en los labios contrarios, ladeando la cabeza para poder tener un mejor acceso a este. El chico subió mano hacia su mejilla, posándola en esta y haciendo pequeños círculos. Se apartó levemente sonriendo, observando cómo era la chica quien tomaba ahora el primer paso y volvía a rozar sus labios de nuevo, volviendo a mover suavemente sus labios sobre los del chico, el cual sentía leves cosquilleos atravesar su columna. Se separaron de nuevo para posteriormente fundir ambos cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar Chat Noir no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad al sentirse tan afortunado.

-Marinette, te quiero.- Confesó el héroe gatuno en un susurro, juntando sus narices. Tomó las manos de la morena.-Si no hubiera conocido esos increíbles ojos azules como el mar, estaría encarcelado cual ave en una jaula en mi aburrida habitación.- La chica río.

-Yo también te quiero, Chat.- Se ruborizó.- Jamás pensé que podría conocer a alguien como tú.

Pasaron el resto de la noche entre risas y algún que otro beso. Ambos felices, sobretodo Chat Noir, todo el esfuerzo de esta semana se había visto recompensado en solo unas cuantas horas. Marinette estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza del rubio descansando en su regazo. El chico cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la muchacha.

-¿Oíste sobre la fiesta que habrá en unos días?- Preguntó el chico abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, esperando una respuesta de la joven, la cual, negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que Tikki comentó algo sobre eso esta mañana con mis padres, pero no presté mucha atención.- Se encogió de hombros.-¿Qué se celebra?

-El casamiento de la duquesa de Bourgeois con el príncipe Alí del reino de Achu.

-Oh.- Meditó por unos segundos, pasando sus dedos por la tez bronceada del rubio.- Y tú, ¿irás?

El chico asintió, tomando su mano.

-Será divertido, todo el reino está invitado.- Lamentablemente este hecho fue lo que más le preocupó a Marinette, ¿Podría estar tranquila paseándose por palacio con el héroe de París?.- No te preocupes, nadie me reconocerá. Es una fiesta de máscaras.

Marinette suspiró aliviada y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, Chat Noir esperaba a que la chica diera el primer paso. Pero viendo que esto no llegaba a ninguna parte, decidió tomar las riendas.

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en que necesitaré una acompañante.- Sonrió, esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

-¿Pensaste ya en alguien?- Preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que el chico riera suavemente.

-Se podría decir que la tengo justo enfrente.- Chat Noir acariciaba la mano de la chica de ojos azules con sus dedos, notando como Marinette se sonrojaba sutilmente, aunque parecía un poco desanimada.

-No tengo vestido, Chat.

Chat Noir sonrió por la declaración; lo tenía todo planeado, pero debía esperar. Un mechón de pelo cayó sobre el rostro de la chica, por lo que incorporándose un poco, Chat Noir lo volvió a colocar tras su oreja, dirigiendo su mano hacia el mentón de esta. Compartieron un par de sonrisas, hasta que un destello llamó la atención del héroe. Con la luz de las velas se podían observar unas pequeñas joyas en el lóbulo de ambas de las orejas de la muchacha. Dos pendientes de forma redonda que simulaban mariquitas. Chat Noir acercó la mano para ver mejor las joyas, cuando Marinette se percató de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Este par de pendientes fueron un regalo por parte de mi hermana, Tikki.- Mencionó sonriendo. Siempre que hablaba de Tikki su rostro se iluminaba."Debe ser muy importante para ella", pensó Chat.-Ella siempre dice que debo tener más cuidado y como dicen que las mariquitas dan buena suerte...- Soltó una leve carcajada, encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, Marinette comenzó a indagar en sus pensamientos, haciendo que el héroe se preguntara qué se traía en mente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-Simplemente pensaba…- La chica se puso un poco más cómoda.- Llevamos unos días viéndonos y sé que no debo conocer tu identidad, pero desearía saber quien se encuentra bajo este antifaz.- Declaró tocando la oscura máscara que ocultaba el rostro del chico.

-Ya sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato.- Guiñó dándole un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo, pero Marinette ni se inmutó.- Aún no siento que sea el momento, princesa. Estoy en una posición un poco… Peligrosa.- Marinette asintió apenada. Conocía pocas cosas del héroe y por lo único que se podía ver de su rostro sentía que era un apuesto muchacho. Sus finas facciones, su rubio cabello y sus ojos verdes le hacían pensar que incluso de un príncipe se trataba.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio e incorporándose completamente, Chat Noir se acercó a Marinette para rodearla con sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya es hora de irme, se hace tarde.- Dijo antes de besar una de sus mejillas. La chica asintió.- Nos vemos mañana, mi princesa.

Ambos de pie, se volvieron a envolver en un abrazo dándose un último beso de despedida. Chat Noir agarró su mano para besar el dorso de esta y después escabullirse por la ventana.

"Si quiero que acuda conmigo debo encontrarle un vestido", inmediatamente recordó aquel diseño de su cuaderno, ese hermoso vestido rojo. Ya podía imaginar a Marinette llevándolo, se vería increíblemente bella.

-¡Ya sé que hacer!- Pensó el rubio en alto haciendo una parada en el camino. "Compraré algunas buenas telas para que pueda hacer su propio traje".

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba, ¿cómo conseguiría Adrien aquellas telas sin salir de palacio?

-Podrías pedírselo a Nathalie, ya sabes que aunque esté aquí por y para Gabriel te ayudará. Siempre consigue lo que deseas.- Opinó Plagg.

-El problema será saber dónde se encuentra en estos instantes.- Dijo Adrien colocando su mano en su barbilla, pensativo. "Se supone que debería estar con padre, pero él está fuera, de cacería con Félix". -¡En la biblioteca!- Nathalie siempre fue una mujer estudiosa, pensaba que nunca se llegaba a saber todo y que todos los días se podría aprender algo nuevo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca de palacio. Era una gran habitación con estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo, Adrien había leído una gran cantidad de ellos cuando era más joven. Pasaba muchos días solo leyendo.

Y ahí estaba Nathalie, como bien había pensado el príncipe. Sentada en el sillón más alejado de la puerta, leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro de biología, en la portada se apreciaba el título de este: Hawk Moth. Adrien se acercó lentamente a la mujer y en cuanto se encontró frente a ella, esta alzó la mirada.

-Buenos días, príncipe Adrien.- Hizo una reverencia.-¿Necesita algo?

-Buenos días. Siento interrumpir la lectura.

-No es ningún problema, estaba aprovechando que vuestro padre estaba fuera para leer un poco.- Cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos, marcando la página en la cual había dejado de leer, y se incorporó.-Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Necesito comprar unas telas, pero ya sabe que no debo salir del castillo por lo que necesito que alguien vaya por mí.

-De acuerdo.- Devolvió el libro a su lugar, inclinándose levemente antes de retirarse.- ¿Podría saber de qué color las necesita?

-Rojo carmesí, a poder ser con lunares negros. Necesitaré unos cuatro metros.

-Las tendrá cuanto antes.- Se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Adrien llevaba un par de horas sumido en la lección de chino, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Plagg dio paso a Nathalie quien cargaba con un gran rollo de tela.

-Le traje lo que pidió, alteza.

El chico se levantó para ayudarla, la tela era bastante pesada. La mujer volvió a retirarse. Era normal en ella, no hablaba mucho y se dedicaba al trabajo. Igualmente sentía mucho cariño hacia el príncipe al ser su institutriz y haber pasado muchos años con él.

-Bueno, Plagg.- El chico se estiró, cargando con todo.- Ha llegado la hora, nos vemos.

Vistió la ropa para salir como Chat Noir y bajó por la ventana, como siempre, aunque con un poco de dificultad debido al peso extra. Afortunadamente todo fue bien durante el camino, "habría sido difícil luchar con todo esto", pensó. Dio unos golpecitos en la ventana de marinette

-¡Chat!- Exclamó mientras abría la ventana.- No te esperaba tan temprano.

El chico entró rápidamente al cuarto dejando posteriormente un suave beso en su mejilla. La chica fijó su mirada en las manos masculinas, confusa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, te traje un regalo.- Colocó las telas sobre la cama de la morena, indicándole que se acercara. Una expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro.- Creo que con esto bastará.

-Pero, ¡Chat!- Pasó su mano por las telas, maravillada.- Esto es muy caro, ¿por qué lo trajiste?

-Una princesa necesita un vestido para lucir.- Un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, mientras jugaba con la tela entre sus dedos.

-¿Es para mí?- La chica estaba notoriamente nerviosa, sacando una sonrisa por parte del rubio. Pasó la mano por sus hombros, acercando ambos cuerpos.

-Deseo ir contigo a la fiesta, Marinette.- Acariciaba su mejilla, elevando el rostro de la chica.- Sueño con verte con el vestido que me enseñaste aquel día.

Marinette sonrió, separándose para acto seguido abrazar almuchacho fuertemente. Chat Noir las manos por su cintura, satisfecho.

-Haré que estés orgulloso.

El rubio rió dulcemente, subiendo la mano hasta acariciar su cabello.

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento.- La chica le miró, desconcertada. El chico levantó la mano, mostrándola.- Por el anillo.

La joven rió, tomando la mano del héroe.

-Gracias, Chat.

* * *

N/A: Bueno primero que todo, nos gustaría agradecer a nuestra amiga Ana por habernos ayudado con la escena del beso (te queremos3), si lo hubiésemos escrito por nuestra cuenta seguro no habría sido tan fantástico.

Como podéis ver, en este capítulo han pasado dos días, no sabemos si está muy sobrecargado, tampoco queríamos dejarlo tan corto.

¡Esperamos que os haya gustado y gracias por leer!


	10. X

Todas las noches habían encuentros entre Chat Noir y Marinette después de las tareas como héroe del chico, haciéndolos cada vez más cercanos. Aunque el rubio no pasaba mucho tiempo con Marinette, ya que estaba ocupada cosiendo su atuendo. Siempre que el chico llegaba lo escondía rápidamente diciendo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Al fin llegó la noche de la celebración de la boda de Chloe y Alí.

Pero Adrien debía avisar a Chloe primero. Era su mejor amiga y de seguro le sentaría mal no verlo allí, en su día especial. Estaba nervioso y aterrorizado por la reacción que tendría la chica al saber su identidad, ya que sí, debía contarle todo.

Pero antes de eso tenía que prepararse.

-Hoy te pondrás algo diferente, ¿no?- Dijo Plagg con sarcasmo.- ¿No crees que destacarás demasiado?

-Pues claro, esta es una ocasión especial.- Mencionó el menor sacando unas prendas nuevas situadas al fondo del armario: un conjunto con elegante chaqueta negra junto una camisa blanca y unos cordobanes. Obviamente la máscara no podía faltar, más siendo esta la temática.

-¿Y qué harás con Chloe? ¿No se molestará si su Adrikins no acude a una de las noches más importantes de su vida?- Preguntó en tono burlón.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.

El de oscuros ropajes se asomó al alféizar para asegurarse que nadie estuviera allí. Para su suerte allí estaba Chloe, claramente nerviosa, paseando por el jardín de un lado a otro. Chat Noir aterrizó rápidamente en el césped, corriendo hacia la chica. Su rostro palideció en cuanto lo vio, obligando al chico se a taparle la boca para que nadie pudiera escucharle. Ignorando los pataleos de la rubia, el héroe le cogió en sus brazos y corrió hacia una de las murallas, escondiéndose en un hueco que había en estas. Allí era donde siempre se ocultaban cuando jugaban al escondite de pequeños.

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?!- Gritó Chloe enfurecida en cuanto fue soltada.

-Cállate, pueden oírnos.

El chico se asomó sigilosamente, asegurándose de que nadie les hubiera seguido. Se volvió hacia la rubia, y tras un largo suspiro, retiró la máscara de su rostro.

-Soy yo, Adrien.- Dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicando que estuviera en silencio.

La noble le respondió con una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo Adrien? No me digas que…

-Sí, soy Chat Noir.- Le interrumpió.- Perdón por todo esto, tenía que avisarte de que no acudiría al baile. No como Adrien.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- La tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. El chico frotó su nuca, pensando qué decir.

-Verás, es una larga historia.- Suspiró.- Resumiendo, me he estado encontrando con una chica, pero ella no sabe que soy Adrien. Le he invitado para venir juntos hoy, por eso acudirá Chat Noir y no yo.- Chloe abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿No sabe que eres un príncipe?- El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza en respuesta. La chica puso su mano en su hombro.- Entonces sí que estabas enamorado, después de todo.- Dijo mostrando una mirada cómplice, lo que hizo que las mejillas del joven se tornaran en un suave tono rosado.- Bueno, no te preocupes. Y sobre lo de tu identidad secreta… Seguirá siendo secreta.- Guiñó.

-Muchas gracias, Chloe.- Sonrió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente.

-Me debes una, Adrinkins.

Tras despedirse llegó la hora de ir a buscar a Marinette. El chico golpeó la puerta y una mujer de pequeña estatura la abrió.

-Veo que nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.- Marinette sale enseguida.- Chat Noir asintió.

Unos minutos más tarde una figura femenina se veía bajando las escaleras. El joven quedó impresionado por su belleza. Marinette se veía increíble, el rojo definitivamente era su color, acentuaba el tono claro de su piel y contrastaba perfectamente con sus oscuros mechones los cuales habían sido recogidos en un gran moño. Unos zapatos negros se apreciaban debajo del vestido. Chat Noir sonrió al tener a la muchacha delante.

-Meow, estás preciosa, mi lady.- El chico se acercó a la morena, tomando su mano para besarla, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.- ¿Vamos?

Y así, la joven pareja se dirigió al castillo, donde el baile de Chloe y Alí se estaba celebrando. Entre risas y cariños llegaron a la entrada, en la cual un hombre alto se encontraba esperándolos.

-Buenas noches, niños.- Dijo agachándose levemente.

-Buenas noches.- Chat Noir hizo lo mismo y se giró hacia Marinette.- Este es Plagg, un buen amigo mío.

El mayor se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

-Con que usted es la jovencita de la que tanto habla Ad…- Un codazo por parte del rubio le interrumpió la frase. El chico de negro lo miró amenazante.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.- Susurró señalando.

Marinette apoyó su barbilla en una mano, pensativa.

-Así que tú verdadero nombre empieza por A…

-No le des mucha importancia, pasemos, ¿vienes Plagg?- Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ahora entro, no te preocupes por mí y disfruta de la noche.- Sonrió haciendo un gesto para que se fuera. Chat se despidió y la pareja pasó al salón.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que Adrien vio el palacio tan concurrido. Gabriel había decidido ayudar a Chloe a organizar toda la celebración ya que su familia y la familia real siempre tuvieron una fuerte unión. No es de extrañar, entonces, que Adrien y la joven noble acabaran siendo amigos.

Volviendo a la fiesta, el salón estaba más decorado de lo normal. Había grandes mesas con copas de vino y pan, rodeadas de gente de gran importancia hablando de temas que parecían no tenerla. Había música animada y una gran cantidad de parejas bailando en el centro de la estancia.

Chat se acercó a Marinette, que se veía fascinada, parecía que nunca había visto nada igual antes.

-¿Quiere tomar algo mi lady?- Preguntó Chat sacando a Marinette de su trance.

-Nunca he bebido.- Dijo tomando una copa.-Probaré un poco, no sé sabe cuándo volveré a tener el placer de tomar semejante lujo.

Entonces, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, pero parecía que el alcohol no le había afectado del todo. Sonrió.

-Está exquisito.- Relamió sus labios.

Mientras la joven pareja charlaba tranquilamente, una muchacha se sentía perdida en la multitud.

Tikki recién había llegado. Al no conocer a nadie salvo a sus padres, los cuales se habían separado de ella nada más entrar al salón, la chica empezó a buscar a su hermana. En un momento de desesperación tropezó, lo que hizo que se precipitara al suelo. Más no cayó, ya que unos fuertes brazos le agarraron por la espalda. Un hombre cuyo rostro no podía reconocer, por la máscara, de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- Dijo el moreno con voz grave.

-Sí, perfectamente. Gracias.- Tikki se incorporó soltándose de su agarre, arreglando su vestido.

-¿Estás sola?- El chico mostraba su habitual sonrisa burlesca.- Parece que necesitas compañía.

-Yo no necesito nada, estoy estupendamente.- La joven se cruzó de brazos, guardando la distancia entre ambos.

-Vamos, iré a por un par de copas.

-Ya he dicho que estoy bien, no seas insistente.- La chica suspiró, dándole la espalda. Plagg volvió a interponerse en su camino.

-Está bien, ¿bailamos?- Tikki rodó los ojos, a lo que Plagg extendió su mano.- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

-Bueno, si así consigo que me dejes en paz.- Dijo sarcásticamente, aceptando su mano.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al centro del salón, donde todos bailaban y reían. Marinette y Adrien, por el contrario, seguían sumergidos en su propio mundo. Ambos sonreían y coqueteaban, con la alegría propia del vino. La vista de Marinette pronto se centró en dos figuras que bailaban con diversión, y algo confundida, empezó a reír.

-Pero a quienes tenemos allí.- La chica soltó una carcajada, señalando a la lejanía.

-¿Eh?- Chat, curioso, siguió la dirección que marcaba su brazo, encontrándose a su amigo con una joven conocida. Suspiró.- Este Plagg no tiene remedio.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo.- Marinette sonreía, feliz de ver a su hermana tan contenta.- Estaba preocupada porque Tikki pasara la fiesta sola.

Chat sonrió conmovido, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-¿Me concedes el honor de compartir este baile contigo, mi lady?- Marinette rió dulcemente, aceptando su ofrenda.

* * *

N/A: Si, si, sabemos que llegamos... Bastante tarde, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de actualizar hasta ahora.

En España hubo fiesta hace unos días y lo aprovechamos para ir con unos amigos a una feria medieval, ¡en un auténtico castillo!

Nos lo pasamos muy bien y aprendimos mucho sobre la época (cosa que aprovecharemos para contextualizar mejor el fic jej)

Esperamos que os haya gustado el capítulo y ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	11. XI

Agarrados del brazo, los jóvenes acudieron al centro de la estancia donde se encontraban Tikki y Plagg, quienes se giraron deteniendo su baile al notar su presencia.

-¡Marinette!- Exclamó Tikki abrazando a su hermana, para posteriormente separarse sutilmente para observarla.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todo el salón, incluso llegué a perderme.- Dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Menos mal que llegó este increíble caballero para rescatar a la doncella en apuros.- Dijo Plagg señalándose a sí mismo, guiñando un ojo hacia la chica. El moreno soltó un quejido cuando Tikki golpeó su brazo, molesta.

-Tampoco necesitaba ayuda de nadie.- Rodó los ojos para luego girarse y sonreír a su hermana, explicando realmente su gusto hacia el muchacho.

-No deseo interrumpir, pero…- Chat interrumpió, acercándose y agarrando una de las manos de Marinette, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Miró a su compañero abriendo los ojos, recordando para qué se habían movido. Se giró de nuevo a su hermana.

-Tikki, debo irme.- Sonrió hacia Chat.- Y ya que veo que estás en buenas manos, ¡disfruta del baile!

Tikki asintió, divisando como la pareja se alejaba y volviéndose a su acompañante para seguir su danza.

Una alegre música comenzó a sonar en todo el salón, animando al público, haciendo que los pies de nuestra joven pareja no cesaran de bailar. Marinette recordaba los pasos de las fiestas que se celebraban en la gran plaza del reino, intentando no tropezar sonriendo a su pareja, quien agarraba fuertemente su mano y seguía sus pasos.

Como ya se había imaginado, varios de los presentes notaron a Chat Noir, comenzando a formar murmullos de asombro a su alrededor.

-¡Amérique, mira!- Llamó la atención una joven de cabello castaño a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.- ¿No te parece apuesto aquel chico de vestimenta oscura?- Dijo animada, señalando al recién mencionado.

-Estate quieta, Jolie.- Regañó a su amiga, bajando el brazo de esta.- El chico apuesto es Chat Noir, el héroe de París. Es cierto que es tan hermoso como dicen.- Susurró, aunque fue inevitable que los invitados a su alrededor escucharan la conversación.- ¿Quién será la muchacha que lo acompaña?

Marinette comenzó a notar como gran parte del gentío hablaban de su pareja, haciéndole sentirse incómoda al ser el centro de atención entre los invitados. Chat notó como el pulso de la chica se aceleraba y le acercó más a su cuerpo consiguiendo que sus miradas se encontrasen para después lanzarle una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual fue devuelta con timidez.

Entonces, una música todavía más animada que la anterior comenzó a sonar, forzando a los bailarines a juntarse en un gran grupo y empezar una nueva danza.

Tomándose de las manos, todos los invitados formaron un círculo y giraron en torno a este, cruzando sus pies mientras caminaban. El círculo se abría y cerraba continuamente hasta que se rompió, haciendo una cadena pasando bajo los brazos de una de las parejas. Al terminar la cadena todos se colocaron con sus correspondientes acompañantes, ambos mirándose de frente, juntando sus palmas y dando vueltas.

Nuestra joven y enamorada pareja comenzó a conversar.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosos que son tus ojos, mi lady?- Dijo mirándolos fijamente, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara por el inesperado cumplido. Ambos se agacharon, como indicaba la coreografía.

-Tus hermosos también son muy verdes.- Negó con la cabeza.- ¡Digo, tus verdes son muy ojos!- La melodiosa risa del chico solo consiguió que Marinette se avergonzara más, haciendo que esta se diera una palmada en el rostro para despertarse. "¿Que estoy diciendo?" se preguntó.

A Chat no le dio tiempo a dar una de sus dulces respuestas en cuanto llegó el cambio de pareja, sorprendiendose al encontrarse de frente a Tikki inclinándose. El joven imitó el acto para luego alzar la vista en busca de su amada. Escuchó una risa.

-Imagino que ella estará haciendo lo mismo que tú.- Bajó la cabeza topándose con la pelirroja, la cual llevaba una gran sonrisa en los labios. Chat se frotó tímidamente la nuca al ver que la muchacha había descubierto sus intenciones.

La escena se repitió y volvieron a juntar sus palmas, girando. Aunque la coreografía implicaba mirar a tu pareja, Tikki no pudo evitar notar que chat dirigía aún su mirada hacia la pareja de al lado, nada disimulado. La joven sonrió.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- Chat finalmente le atendió, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Asintió varias veces.

-Me tiene como el pescado al gato.- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa enamoradiza.

-Habla mucho de ti en casa, se ve feliz haciéndolo. Más te vale no dañarle.- Aconsejó con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño, consiguiendo intimidar a su compañero.

Entonces, un incómodo silencio se formó, incitando a Chat a estar ansioso por el cambio de vuelta.

Mientras Tikki y Chat bailaban al ritmo de la música, sin intercambiar palabra después de su pequeña conversación, a su lado se encontraba la pareja de Plagg y Marinette.

Al igual que los anteriores, se inclinaron y juntaron sus palmas como la danza indicaba. Marinette se mostraba tímida y nerviosa al tener delante a un buen amigo de su amante, agachando la cabeza, evitando la mirada de este para buscar la de Chat, tal y como Tikki mencionó. Ambos giraban en silencio.

-¿Es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?- La chica alzó su mirada para encontrarse con una granuja expresión en el rostro del moreno, el cual levantaba una de sus cejas con descaro.

Su comentario consiguió sacar de sus mejillas un tono carmesí al comprender el significado que quería dar con la expresión. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y mostró su lengua, señalando que aún la conservaba. El muchacho soltó una enorme carcajada ante el inocente acto de su compañera de baile.

-¿Hace cuánto que os conocéis Chat y tú?- Preguntó Marinette con curiosidad, ansiosa de saber algo más sobre el misterioso dueño de su corazón. Plagg aguardó unos momentos, midiendo sus palabras.

-Lo conozco prácticamente desde que vino a este mundo.- Furtivos recuerdos bombardeaban la mente del muchacho.- Llevo cuidando de él desde que dio sus primeros pasos, y desde entonces debo de permanecer a su lado.- Echó una rápida mirada hacia el nombrado, asegurándose que estuviera lo suficiente lejos.- Además, tengo que vigilar que no haga ninguna locura, bastante tengo ya con el jueguecito del héroe.

-¿Permanecer a su lado? ¿Todo el tiempo?- Marinette estaba llena de interrogantes, toda esta situación parecía resultarle muy extraña.- ¿Por qué? ¿Eres una especie de guardaespaldas?

Plagg soltó una breve carcajada, dando además por finalizado el baile.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, señorita.

Segundos después de recibir aquel comentario, Marinette notó como algo agarraba su muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí haciéndole correr, lo que llamó la atención de Plagg.

Chat Noir quería alejarse de la multitud para pasar tiempo a solas con la chica.

-¡Chat!- exclamó con sorpresa.- ¿A dónde vamos?

El joven respondió observando a la chica de reojo, sonriendo suavemente. Como era obvio, conocía el palacio como la palma de su mano, por lo que conocía los lugares menos concurridos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un balcón algo alejado del salón, parándose en la estancia con la respiración algo agitada. Chat soltó la muñeca de Marinette al darse cuenta de la presión que estaba ejerciendo en esta y de la expresión de molestia en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Mis disculpas, ¿te he hecho daño?- Preguntó con pesadumbre.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- sonrió dulcemente la chica.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quería traerte aquí, lejos de la música… ya sabes, para hablar tranquilamente.

Tomó su mano, acercándola al alféizar, para posteriormente apoyarse en este, observando las hermosas estrellas que les mostraba la oscura noche que le recordaba al chico los cabellos de su pareja.

Su compañera lo imitó, colocándose a su lado.

-Hoy hay una increíble noche estrellada.- Elogió la joven divisando el paisaje.

-Es cierto, se puede apreciar perfectamente la constelación de Libra.- El chico no quitaba el ojo del impresionante cielo.

-¿Libra?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Allí, a la izquierda, se puede apreciar un figura similar a una balanza.

-Oh, ¡ya la veo!- Respondió infantil e ilusionada cual niño.

-Los romanos la relacionaban a la historia de Eros y Psique, una historia de amor en la que la chica desconocía el rostro de su amado, al cual veía todos los días durante la noche.- Explicaba el apuesto muchacho de ojos verdes, suavizando el tono de voz, acercándose lentamente al semblante atento de su querida, para mostrarle una dulce sonrisa. El corazón de ambos desbordaba, y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

Tras recomponer la compostura Adrien acarició su rostro, aún sin perder la cercanía.- Siento aquella conexión entre nosotros, la personificación de aquel amor... Permíteme ser tu Eros en esta historia.- El chico pasó suavemente el dedo por sus labios, provocando un suave suspiro por parte de su pareja.- Maldigo a la Afrodita que aún cubre mi rostro, y maldita sea mi posición, ya que por culpa de esta no te puedo mostrar quien realmente soy…

Marinette parecía seducida en su mirada. Con cuidado, Adrien atrajo el rostro de su amada, y en un instante ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso bajo el manto de las estrellas. Pronto uno se convirtió en cien besos más, y así quedaron disfrutando hasta que la luna se encontró en su máxima altitud, lo cual marcaría la hora de marchar.

Tomados de la mano y llevando una actitud cariñosa, dieron por finalizado su encuentro. Pasando inadvertidos entre la multitud que regresaba llegaron hasta el portón del castillo . Rápidamente salieron de este, sin caer en cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos por unas figuras que se movían ágiles por la oscuridad de las calles en la nocturna para, minutos más tarde, posicionarse frente a la pareja de enamorados. Chat reaccionó y empujó a Marinette hacia su espalda, examinando a su agresor. La silueta comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, logrando que la piel de ambos se erizara.

-Así que aquí estabas, niñato.

* * *

N/A: mil perdones por no haber actualizado por más de dos semanas (si, se nos ha pasado muchísimo)

Habíamos estado escribiendo pero con las clases y actividades extraescolares no pudimos escribir mucho diariamente. Igualmente para compensar todo este tiempo sin actualización aquí dejamos un capítulo mucho más largo.

También queríamos decir que vamos a actualizar cuando podamos y dejaremos de lado los horarios (por lo ya mencionado, no tenemos tanto tiempo)

Como siempre, ¡¡muchísimas gracias por leer y por el apoyo a nuestro fic!!


End file.
